Ever After High: Royal or Rebel or Royal and Rebel?
by Rosalite
Summary: Yes, you have read Ashley Rose's tale as to being the next duchess, the person who makes sure everyone follows their destiny. This story takes place before Legacy Day, so this is mostly about friendship, not war. Better that way right?
1. Epilogue

Book One: The Beginning

Epilogue

It was the night of Legacy Day at Ever After High. The day all of the second year students would pledge to be just like their fairytale parents. Everyone cheered as the headmaster of Ever After High, Mr. Grimm, walked up the plaza's stairs unto the stage. The Legacy Day plaza was a beautiful sight. Above the stage were four mirrors. These mirrors were purposed to capture the face of anyone on the stage. Below the stage, were two sides of many rows of seats. All of the seats on the left were purposed for the royals, the students who accepted their destiny. The right side was for the rebels, the students who wanted to stray from their parents' paths and walk down their own. Tonight would be the most memorable night for the entire fairytale world. All of the students wore their best outfits, wanting to look good for the occasion. Ashley Rose sat with the royals, between Daring Charming and Blondie Locks. Ashley Rose waved to one of her best friends forever after, Cedar Wood. Cedar waved back, but Ashley could tell it wasn't a super excited kind of wave. You see, Cedar was with the rebels. She wanted to write her own destiny, but didn't want to disappoint anyone. All of the rebels were determining if they would pledge their destiny. Ashley Rose often thought of writing her own story. She was content with her present destiny, but she wasn't quite sure this destiny was for her. Would she accept being the future duchess of all of Ever After, or would she accept her destiny and fate?

"First, we have Apple White", announced Mr. Grimm. Everyone cheered as Apple White sat up from her seat with her fellow royals.

"Go get them Apple", Ashley winked as one of her BFFAs walked up the stairs onto the stage. Ashley Rose wished she was confident in her future like Apple was. All eyes were on Apple as she was about to make the most important decision of her life. Wait, wait, wait, hold it! Why start there? Why not start at the beginning, where all of the rebel and royal drama began with Ashley Rose right in the middle? Gather round friends, as you listen to the tale of Ashley Rose, a rebellious royal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sigh as the grand coach halts in front of Ever After High, my new school. Reganold hops down from the horses to open the door for us, but I leap out on my own. Reganold helps Elizabeth Ann and Mother out of the coach. Everyone cheers and waves as we step onto the red carpet. Headmaster Grimm, (I met him before), greets us.

"Hello Duchess, hello girls", he says after giving Mom a kiss on the hand.

"It is good to see you again Milton", says Mom gently and sweetly. I wave to some of the students as they cheer and applaud.

"I welcome you two to your new school", says Mr. Grimm turning to my sister and I, "and so does everyone else. Go, go! Meet some new people while and chat with your mother."

Bethy Ann (that is my nickname for her) and I do as we are told. I do not have any friends, unlike my sister who has plenty. This will be her first year of high school and this is my second. We always had a tutor until now. Bethy Ann waves at her friends and blows them kisses.

"Hey there", says a sweet, blond girl approaching me. She is holding a blond guy with a crown's arm.

"Um, hi", I return shyly.

"You must be new here. I am Apple White, the daughter of Snow White and this is Prince Daring Charming."

"I am Ashley Rose Dutch and I am the daughter of Grand Duchess Eszelda. I am new here."

"Welcome Ashley Rose", giggles Apple, "to your first year of Ever After High! This is the year of Legacy Day. It's when we all pledge our destinies! Rehearsals are later today."

"I watched lasts year's Legacy Day on my mirrorpad", I tell them, "and I never thought I would one day pledge my destiny at the ceremony."

"It's my job to make sure everyone here has a fairy cool school year", Apple tells me letting go of Daring's arm, "and that means I have to make your first day memorable! Let me introduce you to some of my best friends forever after!"

She takes my hand and drags me into the school. We stop by a locker near the water fountain.

"Ashley Rose, this is Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldilocks and Briar Beauty, daughter of sleeping beauty", introduces Apple. Briar has long hazel hair with pink highlights. She has a pair of pink sunglasses on her head. Her top is pink with a black pattern, with roses on the shoulders. Her bottoms are pink with a black pattern as well. Her high heels are pink as well. Blondie's hair is curly and blonde. Her top is white, and blue and her bottoms are the same except they have pictures of bears on the ends.

"Hey Ashley", greets Blondie.

"Ashley, I am loving your style" compliments Briar. Might as well describe myself as well. My hair is curly and black with brown highlights and I have one giant curl in the front that often gets in my eye. I am wearing an orange headband along with giant white hoop earrings. On my left hand, I am wearing two wings. The first ring is orange and shaped like a cloud. The second ring is white and is just below the first one. On the same hand, I am wearing a firm wristband that is orange as well. On my right hand, I am wearing two wristbands. One is white, the other orange. The sliver necklace that Mom gave me goes down to my chest. My clothes are simple. I am wearing a strapless orange top, a pair of dark shorts with some dark tights, and a pair of orange heels. I do not really wear dresses and skirts like all the others. My eyes and brown and my skin is hazel just like Briar's. I always wear light hazel lip gloss.

"Thanks", I grin, "in my opinion, jewelry sets the outfit. I need to go get my sister. BRB!"

I leave my new friends, and head for the main exit. On my way, I nearly bump into a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"I am so sorry", I apologize quickly.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault. I am Ashlynn Ella by the way."

'And I am Ashley Rose Duchiss. Our names are pretty similar. Isn't it cool? Mother says that I was named after her favorite flower. They are also my favorite flowers to talk to. I am connected to nature."

"Me too! I talk with pixies, flowers, woodland creatures, you name it! We have a lot in common."

"I know! I have to go get my sister right quick. I hope I see you fairy soon."

"Oh, you will. Mr. Grimm usually gives speeches outside right before school. I'll see you then."

I walk past her, and out the entrance. Bethy Ann is talking with a boy with brown hair, and glasses.

"Hey Bethy Ann, I want you to meet some…oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting?"

"Sis, this is Dexter. Dexter Charming. Daring Charming is his brother."

"Your name is Ashley Rose right? I have heard about you a lot."

"Aww thanks. This day has been enchanting already!"

Ashley Rose has met most of the main royals at Ever After High. Her view of things will change when she meets the rebels of the school. Will they be friends, or will they be too different? Read the next chapter and learn about the lesson the rebels teach Ashley Rose about being yourself!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My first class of the day is Princessology. I am happy to see Ashlynn, Apple, and Briar already seated when I enter. I sit right next to Apple. The White Queen teaches this class, along with Royal Kingdom Management. Today, we are going over the proper clothes for a princess.

"A true princess wears dresses and skirts", the White Queen tells us. That goes against what I wear. Luckily, the teacher's back was turned to me when I entered. I am definitely going to look into skirts and dresses. I guess I have to look as royal as possible. I pay attention as the White Queen explains why queens and princesses have to look a certain why and what it shows. After class, I stop by locker 14A, my locker. A girl with black hair and purple highlights has a locker right next to mine. She looks friendly to me.

"Hi, I am Ashley Rose Dutch", I introduce closing my locker.

"I am Raven Queen", says the girl surprised.

"It's Raven Queen!" yells a girl, "she is evil! Run!"

Everyone nearby flees.

"What's with them?" I ask.

"Everyone thinks I am evil just because my mom, the Evil Queen, was."

"Oh, you are part of Apple White's story!"

"Yeah", sighs Raven, "everyone believes that I should be evil when I am not."

Then I remember an important lesson my mom taught me. Always be yourself, and don't be what others tell you to be. Just when I open my mouth to tell Raven, a blue haired girl pops up out of nowhere.

"A goose is a lump like a moose without a rump!" she says with happiness.

"Maddie, you know we can't understand riddlish", giggles Raven.

"Hello to you too", I giggle. Maddie and Raven stare at me.

"Wait, you understand me?" asks Maddie with excitement.

"The dove with an olive branch is a hare with an apple twig", I say. I cannot help but giggle.

"This is so wicked cool!" squeals the girl bouncing everywhere.

"You understand Maddie?" asks Raven. I nod.

"My mom is from Wonderland. My whole family is mad inside, but we have learned to contain it."

"Let me introduce myself!" says the girl finally pulling herself together, "I am Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mmmad Hatter!"

"I am Ashley Rose Dutch! A bird soars away but it chooses to stay!"

"That's riddlish for nice to meet you", Maddie tells Raven.

"Okay…Cerise! Over here!"

Raven waves to a girl wearing a red cloak.

"Hey Raven, hi Maddie" greets the girl approaching us.

"Cerise, this is Ashley Rose Dutch", Raven tells Cerise introducing me, "Ash, this is Cerise Hood."

She doesn't have to tell me that Cerise is Little Red Riding Hood's daughter.

"Nice to meet you Cerise!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Sorry girls, but I gotta run", I say, "I have to hurry to Magicology. I have magical powers you know! I will just run there! Running is like, one of my favorite things to do!"

"I like running too", Cerise tells me, "and I feel free when I do!"

"Ash!" calls Blondie from across the hall.

"I'll see you guys later!" I call to my new friends.

"What's up Blondie?" I ask my friend. Even though we just met, it feels like we were friends forever after.

"I have a mirrorcast show, Just Right, and I was wondering if I could interview you later. I always interview my best friends forever after."

Best friends forever after already? This school is going to royally wicked cool! I enjoy my classes until the lunch period. The castleteria has many levels, so the many students can all eat together at once. Where to sit, where to sit? Bethy Ann is sitting with some of her best friends forever after. I take my lunch tray and look around the castleteria.

"Ash! Over here!" waves Apple. I grin and sit at her table. Daring and Briar are seated here as well.

"So, who is ready for tonight's epic back to school bash tonight?" asks Briar with excitement.

"A back to school bash?" I ask a little confused.

"Briar has a party at her dorm room every important day here at school", Daring tells me.

"We are gonna have fun, fun, fun!" squeals Briar, "I already got the mus-ic ready and everything! "

'When I first met you Briar, I never thought you would be a party animal", I comment.

"Hello! Daughter of sleeping beauty! If I am going to be catching Zs for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now!"

"Too true", I agree.

After a while, Apple and Daring stand up.

"I am going to find Raven", Apple tells us. She takes Daring's arm and the two start for the stairs leading to the castleteria's second level. Everyone cheers as they stroll down the stairs. It didn't take long to know that Apple is a celebrity here. When I get done eating, I head to the room's second level myself. I notice that Maddie is sitting with a guy with brown hair on one side of his head, and a girl with chocolate skin and brown hair.

"Hey Maddie", I greet approaching their table, "have you seen Cerise?"

Just as I say this, Cerise runs by.

"Never mind."

"Ashley, I want you to meet Hunter and Cedar", says Maddie pouring some tea into her tea cup.

"Hey Hunter, hi Cedar."

"A new student!" exclaims Cedar, "I love new students! I warn you though, do not share a secret with me! I am the daughter of Pinocchio and I am cursed to never tell a lie. Never! I cannot lie while I am here!"

"It's not like lying is good any after! Hunter, you are the son of the great huntsman right? How is it like swinging your great ax and slaying the dragons? Well, you haven't slain any dragons yet have you? I hope not! Dragons are royally cool creatures, if you know what I mean. I actually have one at home. He is just a small baby though. He is trained to only eat candy! He doesn't breathe fire either."

The bell rings.

"There's the bell", I say, "see you guys around?"

The day has been completely enchanting for Ashley Rose, but will the enchantment cease at the Legacy Day rehearsal? What does all of this have to do with Ashley and her mother? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So here we are, at the Legacy Day rehearsals. The students stood atop the Legacy Day stage above all of the rows of seats. Mr. Grimm begins to explain what to do.

"When your key appears, you gently insert your key into the Storybook of Legends, shoulders back, and pledge your destiny to the world!" instructs Mr. Grimm, "do I make myself clear?

"I have a quest..."

"No questions? Good", says Mr. Grimm cutting Raven off, "who would like to go first?"

I raise my hand. I take the fake key from Mr. Grimm and approach the stand that would be a resting spot for the Storybook of Leganes, but instead a big of school rules rested upon the stand.

"I am Ashley Rose Dutch, daughter of Grand Duchess Eszelda, and I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next duchess", I say simply. I give the key back to Mr. Grimm. Apple, Briar, and Daring are standing on one side of the stage, with Rave, Cedar, and Hunter on the other. Daring goes first. And then Briar.

"I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny!" says Apple when it's her turn.

"That was perfect", comments Mr. Grimm.

"I know."

Cedar goes and then Hunter.

"I am Raven Queen", says Raven when it is her turn, "and I pledge to follow ym destiny as…I have a question."

"What it is?"

"What happens if I don't want to take the pledge?"

Everyone gasps.

"What? It's just a question."

"She has to do it", panics Apple, "if she doesn't poison me, I will never be awaken by my prince, and I will never become queen, I will never get my happily ever after!"

"Here's your answer", starts Mr. Grimm, "if you don't take the pledge, your story with cease to exist!"

"And what will happen to me?" asks Raven.

"You too will cease to exist. Poof!"

"But…."

"Poof!"

"I have to go", says Raven. She glares at us and runs away.

"Raven!" I call, "come back please!"

She doesn't listen.

That evening, I visit the Enchanted Forest to speak to some animals.

"Ashley Rose", says a voice from behind as I rub a squirrel's head.

"Mr. Grimm", I jump. I quickly stand up.

"I am sorry for scaring you my dear", he apologizes, "I have a mission for you and your friend Apple. Your mission is to make sure Raven pledges her destiny. If she doesn't, her story with cease to exist and everyone will blame your mother, our duchess. We both do not want that now do we?"

"No, Mr. Grimm", I whisper looking down.

"Good."

When I look up to say something, I notice that he disappeared. It's not fair. Raven shouldn't have to be evil. I sigh, and drag myself back to school. I enter the dorm, and into Bethy Ann and me's room. On my side of the room, I have my orange bed, my white dresser, my jewelry box, my closet, and my mirror. My mirror is one of my favorite possessions. It's a special kind of mirror, made from the Mother Mirror, Mom's mirror. My mirror can open portals and it has a magic inventory. All of my most prized possessions float around in my mirror's inventory. The best part is that my mirror speaks riddlish as well! Bethy Ann is out, so I have the whole room to myself. There's a knock at my door, and I answer it.

"Hey there Ashley Rose", greets Blondie when I open the door, "do you want to hand out at Village End?"

At least something good has come out of this day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

"And then she said oh no you didn't and I said oh yes I did", continues Briar as I close my locker.

"Really?" I ask with a little interest.

"I was surprised too, and she continued to speak her mind. I was all like…"

"Hey Briar, hi Ashley", greets Ashlynn stopping by my locker.

"Hi Ashlynn", Briar and I say in unison.

"Oh, Ashlynn, yesterday I was looking in a catalog, and I saw the coolest pair of shoes for your store", I say, "I already ordered a pair for myself. They are pumps with a strap that wraps around your leg, like your heels."

"I saw those too", says Ashlynn with hexcitement. It's a shoe thing.

"Ashley Rose, we need to talk", grunts my sister approaching us. She takes my arm and drags me near the water fountain.

"What is up Bethy?"

"You know! You get all the attention! No one pays attention to me! I am like your shadow! Everyone only sees me as the little sister of the great Ashley Rose Dutch. It is not fair! I deserve just as much attention as you get."

She sounds like Duchess.

"That's totally not true. Everyone loves you just as much as they like me. There is no comparing."

"You know that is not true! It's always Ashley Rose or Apple White! I deserve a happily ever after just like you and I will get it! You just watch. I deserve that the title of the duchess, not you! Just you wait Ashley Rose Dutch! When your future title is striped, do not be surprised!"

For you see, destinies and happily ever afters are all that matter at Ever After High. With Elizabeth Ann as a new foe, and Duchess stirring up a vile plan, life at Ever After High will never ever be the same. So later that evening, Ashley Rose took refuge to the Enchanted Forest to get her royal mind off all of the drama.

"I do not understand why Elizabeth Ann is so…so serious about this whole destiny thing", I tell a bunny, "it is not a big deal!"

"Maybe you just do not understand what the big deal is all about, because your happily ever after was promised", points out the bunny. I rub its head. I guess the bunny is right. They told me everything was set in stone and that all I had to do was follow the rules and an amazing happily ever after would be mine. That's it! I do not understand the minds of those that are uncertain about their stories! From now on, I am a new person.

The day at school, I think about a few things. Maybe, I can rewrite my story so Bethy Ann will feel better. If I choose my own destiny, I can do whatever I want and Bethy Ann will not be jealous. The reason why she is jealous is because when we were small kids, the fairytale officials would speak of all the amazing things certain fairytales would do. But I had no idea the stories would poison Bethy Ann's mind. All I have to do is come up with a plan. During free period, I head to the library to look for some books. I have heard legends about the forbidden book section. I quietly stroll past the front desk as if I am doing something totally...um….normal. I stroll down the section of languages and then I sneak down the aisle and then I curve sharply around the corner into the dark corner. No one is allowed here. From a faraway view, the aisle of the forbidden book section looks like a normal dark corner. You can't even see the bookcase from afar. I read through the titles of books. Good Magic for Evil Sourcers, How to Set Your Story Straight, and…wait! I need that book. I take it from the shelves and open it. That's odd. There isn't anything on the pages. It's just...pages. Oh curses. What is a book with no words? So unfortunately, I have to sneak back out the forbidden section past the front desk again. I run into Duchess on my way out of the library. This time, she is with my sister.

"Hello Ash", smiles Duchess evilly, "funny seeing you here, during free period. Aren't you usually hanging with your friends around this hour, hum?

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just your happily ever after, that's all", laughs Duchess. Bethy Ann laughs with her, and the two stroll off.

"Was that your sister with Duchess?" asks Raven stopping by.

"Yeah", I sigh, "Duchess has managed to get my sister into her grip. I do not like the thought of those two hanging out with one another, you know. Duchess is a very bad influence if you ask me."

"Your sister is not like her though", reminds Raven, "Duchess seeks revenge but all Elizabeth Ann wants is a happily ever after and Duchess has managed to get control of her and persuade her to join her. Let's just hope your sister can think for herself."

Yes, let's hope.

In Princessology, the White Queen teaches us about posture and behavior. If you ask me, Princessology is just a waste of a class.

"Ashley Rose Dutch, can you tell me the first thing about a princess's behavior?" asks the White Queen when I least expect it.

"A young princess always makes sure that she is proper at all times", I say aloud.

"Correct. A young royal such as you all must act as proper as possible. You all represent something very important that must be recognized in the most positive way."

Just thirty minutes until Arts and Crafts. When I take Arts and Crafts, I feel free. I feel as if nothing is holding be back. I can do what I want, without any wrongs. Without anyone telling me what is and isn't the way. What? I didn't earn the title of the most creative of them all for nothing. My comfy chair is right next to Apple's. At least she is paying attention. I do not see how this can help me when I become duchess. Maybe it's because people will be looking for these things in me.

"Ashley Rose Dutch, can you tell me how a princess should act during a dinner?" asks the teacher trying to catch me off guard.

"She must stay as proper ad possible. Always using the proper silverware, and when starting a conversation, you should stay as proper and appropriate."

"Correct. Let's go on."

I may not like it, but I have to know it.

After Princessology, I hurry out of the class so I can get to Arts and Crafts. I am so annoyed from Princessology, I could scream! I swipe my finger towards a girl's head, hoping some water would fall out of nowhere on top of her. But instead, a hat with many flowers appears on her head.

"Thanks", she squeaks. Cursed white magic! I wish I had regular magic instead. My magic is pure white magic, which means it's good magic only. I can only use it for good things and not bad. It's not like I want to do something bad, it's just that it makes me look like a goody goody every time I do something with magic, and something amazing happens.

But as my mom always says, that's the way the cookie crumbles. My mom isn't one of those rulers who are obsessed with the rules, you know. Then I realize something. My mom is going to come to school to see Raven. What's wrong with that? A lot is wrong! If mom does come to see Raven and Raven doesn't pledge her destiny, my mom would be blamed! This is not happily ever awesome. My family is in jeopardy but so is Raven's happily ever after! It's not fair! There is always a catch. How am I going to handle this one? How can I stop Mother from making a big mistake? Her happily ever after is at stake as well. I have to find a way to get rid of this problem. I can't just tell Raven to accept her destiny and I just can't tell my mom not to come and do her job either.

Ashley Rose finds herself in a predicament that she cannot get out of. How will she handle this fairy fail? Find out in Chapter Seven of Ashley Rose's epic tale.


End file.
